The Remainders
by Holyblondecheerleader
Summary: In this AU fic, You'll meet Kenna and her sister, Abby. A horrible disease has spread and turned millions into what they call "The Virus". On their journey to Nevada, they'll meet Sam and Dean.


Abby is cold. I have to get her out of here. Its not safe anymore. The Virus are getting closer and Im almost out of ammo. "Kenna, where are we going?" Abby asks. I cant answer her question, because I dont know. Im just as lost as she is. Where ever I look, theres nothing but trees. It has been for two days. "Uh, south. Well go south for now, ok?" She nods and puts her head back down.

After walking for what felt like an hour, the sun begins to go breeze feels wonderful as it grazes over my skin. It dries the sweat that began to form across my forehead. "Can we stop for a while? Im really tired." Abby asks. I know we shouldnt stop, but shes been walking all day. I look around one last time before saying yes.

She finds the biggest tree she can find and lays her stuff down. She takes her sleeping bag out of her sack and lays it flat on the ground. Before getting in the sleeping, she reaches into her sack and grabs her bear and her pillow. She climbs in and sits her head on her pillow and gently wraps her arms around her bear. After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

I Havent slept in days. Part of it is so I can keep an eye out for Abby so she can sleep. The other part is because Im scared. I can only imagine what Abby would do if something were to happen to me. Shed be alone and so scared. Im doing all I can to show her everything I know, just in case it does come to that. It kills me just thinking about it.

After a few hours, I begin to dose off. Just as I was falling asleep, I hear footsteps. I quickly sit up and shake Abby. "Abby get up." I whisper. She quickly gets up, but stays low, just like I taught her. I look to see whos coming. My eyes arent adjusted to the darkness, so its difficult to see. I only see two figures, so I grab my gun and approach them. I take aim and tell them to stop. "Stop where you are, right now!" I yell towards them. "I have a gun!" They quickly come to a halt with their hands in the air. "We arent sick. We're just like you. We promise." One of them says. I turn back to see if Abby is ok. Shes scared to death. I make the hand motion for her to stay down. She does as I say, so I turn back to the two men. "Im coming to you, so dont move." As I get closer I begin to actually see their faces. They arent sick, but that doesnt mean they arent still dangerous. "My names Dean," the man with the short hair says, "and this is my brother Sam." I see they arent a threat, so I lower my gun. "Im Kenna, and back there is my sister Abby." The guy named Sam, looked back at Abbey and waved. She hesitantly waved back. "So where you two headed?" Dean asks. "Nevada. I heard there was a camp held by the military, underground, there." He looked suspicious when I gave him my answer. I can tell he doesnt believe me.

"And how long ago did you hear this?"

"A few weeks ago we were traveling with a Doctor. He was with a group of other doctors and scientists when he got left behind after going back to get something from his lab. He said thats where the group was headed."

"Where is he now?" I can tell that he knows the answer. Hes just hoping that hes wrong and there is a non violent explanation as to why he isnt here with us.

"He got caught a few cities back. There was a lone virus, and it was tracking us. We didnt know until it surprised us in the middle of the night. We got away, but the doctor got bit, and its pretty self explanatory as to what happened next." Dean shakes his head and gives a little laugh.

"You dont seem too heartbroken about it."

"Why should I be? He wasnt my responsibility. The only responsibly I have is that little girl back there. Anyone else is obsolete." I left them speechless. I know that was uncalled for, but it needed to be said. They need to know that my sister comes first. "So I can assume you two want to come with us?" They both exchange a look and Sam nods. "You read out minds. We'd love to travel with you girls."

"Let us get our stuff together and we can get going."

"Sure. Take your time." Sam says.I walk back over to Abby whos wide awake now. "Are they safe?" She asks. I smile and nod. "Yea, theyre safe." She smiles and gets to her feet. "Can I go say hi?"

"Yea, go ahead. Just stay where I can see you." She laughs and runs over to them. "Hi! Im Abby." I hear her say. Sam leans down to her level and begins talking to her. From what I can see, they seem ok. Lets hope it stays that way.


End file.
